The Dark Lord's Daughter
by Bsee15
Summary: Bellatrix Lefwa is one of the wizarding world's most powerful witches. The problem is she has lived all of her life in the muggle world and knows nothing about her past. Who is she truely and can she be the one to save the world from Lord Voldermort.
1. Chapter 1

I was taken down the cold hall way to a small room. My guide turned me to face her.

"Bella be nice. You have a great chance that this man might adopt you."

I rolled my eyes. She says this every time someone is here to look into me. She opened the door and pushed me into the room. I shivered, it was a good ten degrees colder in the room then the rest of the building. Infront of the window was a man in a long powder blue cloak. He had what looked to be a sleeping cap ontop of his long gray turned to face me.

"Ah hello there." His long face was wise and stern. He had the look of someone who was very important. He pushed his glasses up his long nose. "My name is Albus Dumbledore." He held out his hand.

"Bella LaFwa." I nodded and shook his hand.

"Now how about we get down to the real reason I'm here."

I stared at him. "And what exactly would that be?" I already had a feeling not to trust this guy.

"I know about the powers. The things that happen when no one else is watching. How you can hear what snakes are saying and can make things move with just a mere thought."

I glared at him. "Oh so that's the real reason you're here. To take me away. A mental hospital I suppose?"

He laughed. "No no no. I can take you somewhere much more amazing. Somewhere where those powers can be trained and strenghthened. Somewhere where you're not alone."

I rolled my eyes. "No, you know sir, I think it's you who needs to be taken to a mental ward. So if it's okay with you I'm going to go back to my bunk and take a nap." I stood up and began to walk out of my chair. That's when I heard it. The familir twisting of a body, the hiss that only I can understand. I turned slowly and sure enough right infront of me was a snake.

"Bellatrix listen to the man. He speaks of a place of wonders, a place of true magic." The s's where slurred and the voice was one I had not heard before. "My name is Sinder. If you come I will be staying with you."

I stared at him. How did he know my full name? Very few people in the system even know my real name. I began to speak back to it. All my ears could hear is a slight hissing sound. "How are you so trusting towards him? How are you sure he isn't just using that to take me to some mental hospital?"

The snake considered my thoughts. "You can't fully trust him. But the wizarding world needs you. There's a war coming and the only person stronger then you is the dark lord himself. We need you Bellatrix. Trust me. No harm will come to you."

I woke up in a cold sweat. For the last month I had relived the day I was introduced to the wizarding world in my dreams. I rolled over and looked out the castle window. I was currently staying in Dumbledore's room in Hogwarts. I would be playing the roll of his newly adopted daughter. Today was the day that the rest of the students would be arriving. I am a forth year but since I was in the muggle world for my first year I would be joining in the sorting.

I got out of bed and walked to my wardrobe. I searched through it until I found a pair of heavy black sweatpants and a monster energy drink t-shirt. The clothing are some of my last reminders of my past and I treasured them greatly. I threw my long black hair into a high pony tail on my head and tied a red bandana around my head like a vintage house wife.

I opened the door that lead to the staircase and began walking around the castle. I ended up in the Slytherin dungeon. I opened the door to Snape's classroom and let myself in.

"Miss Lafwa I do not remember giving you permission to be in my classroom with out my supervision." Snape called out from his office.

In the last month I had become fond of the man. I felt like he was the father I never had. "My apologize sir. I'm just nervous about the sorting tonight and found myself restless and wandering the castle."

"You may enter." His voice called out.

I walked into his giant office. He was standing next to a book shelf searching for an unknown book. "You know Miss Lafwa, because you have been training with me for the last month you have already passed the knowledge of the other students in your year. I would be greatful if you chose to help them. Become a tutorer of sorts."

I nodded. This was his form of a complement. One I had worked hard to earn. "Of course sir, I would be delighted to."

He nodded. "Good. Well once we learn what house you'll be in we will discuss times. But I am going to assume that you shall be in my house, the house of great power, Slytherin."

"One can only hope." I walked towards him my mood shifting from polite to sad. "Sir." I choked out. "Sir, I'm terrified. I've never had to be around so many people."

He turned to me. "Bella show no fear, for those who view themselves stronger than you will try to feed upon it. I believe muggles have a saying on what exactly you should do while you're here. It's something about a butterfly and a bee." His face twisted in consentration as he attempted to remember what it was.

I barely managed to whisper what he was thinking. "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." Tears filled my eyes. "Sir are you implying that there will be danger here?"

He took one look at me and pulled me into his arms. "Shh, my dear. I have began to see you as my daughter so I feel that it is my place to inform you of these things. The next few years of your life will be anything but simple. You are one of the most sought after witches in the world and the dark lord would do anything he possibly could to get you on his side. Lie low my dear for he could be anywhere. Observe everything, say nothing for one day it may be your life that is at risk."

It was around 5 o'clock in the afternoon and I decided to get ready. The rest of the students will be arriving at 7 and I have to be seated next to Dumbledore until the sorting begins. I curled my long black hair with a contraption Professor McGonagall had given me. She had called it a curling iron and said it was quite a popular tool in the muggle world. I personally loved it. I had always had straight, boring hair and the curls where a refreshing change. I applied a coat of eyeliner and mascara then pulled on my robes. I looked into the mirror. My hair looked thick and glossy and my silver eyes poped from the light makeup I had applied. I had put on a red 50's styled dress with skulls on the fabric. I had no intention of wearing my robes all through out dinner. It was to warm in the castle and even my spring robes where to heavy for my liking. I applied a light layer of red lipstick and decided that I looked good.

I walked down to the corridors and decided to see who had arrived early. Everyone would be heading to the great hall for reunions with old friends. I shoved my headphones into my ear and smiled at the memory of the day I had gotten them.

Mrs. Kane was always fond of me and had decided that for my fifthteenth birthday she was going to buy me an Ipod and a pair of nice headphones. She apparently had been saving up money to buy it for me for years now. She had two hundred dollars left over that she gave me to buy clothing but I used it all on songs. Now I am glad I did because no Hogwarts proffesor would give me any money to buy music.

I changed the song to I Will Follow You into the Dark by Death Cab For A Cutie. I had dedicated this song to the parents I never knew in hopes that one day I would get to meet them and that they would love me. A crazy dream but one I had held onto for years.

I began to see students forming in clusters around the corridors. When I walked past them they all stopped what they were doing to look at me. I wasn't sure to be honored or hurt. I glanced down to my Ipod again and wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran straight into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going you stupid tw..." I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky. He looked angry but once he saw me his face softened. "Well who do we have here. I haven't seen you around before doll. You a first year?"

I looked at him like he was an idiot. "Do I look like a stupid first year?"

He considered my reply. "No. First years are never as attractive as you are. Whats your name cutie?"

I rolled my eyes. And saw Snape walking up behind him.

"Malfoy. Are you pestering Miss LaFwa?"

He gulped causing me to snicker. "Of course not sir."

Snape nodded. "Good. I doubt Dumbledore would allow any hassling of his daughter." With that he turned away. I could see a smile forming on his face.

Malfoy looked at me shocked. "So you're her? You're Dumblebore's daughter?" He looked me over. "I don't see any resemblence."

I was beginning to become bored. "Of course you don't you idiot. I was adopted." Now it was my turn to walk away.

I heard him call out behind me. "See you soon LaFwa."

I imagine his face had a smug smirk on it. I never liked guys who were completely full of themselves and from what I could tell, that's exactly what that Malfoy boy was. But something about him was so familiar. I felt like I had known him a long time ago. I felt myself change directions. I decided I wanted to go visit Sinder in Dumbledore's office until I was supposed to report to the Great Hall.

I walked up to the statue gaurding the entrance. "Lemon drops."

It leaped out of the way and bowed. "Entrance granted."

I began the journey up the twisting staircase until I found myself in my adopted father's office. I hadn't seen much of him since he adopted me and I was fine with that. I never really liked the man and felt that Snape was more of a father then this man would ever be.

"Hello Bellatrix. What can I do for you today?" Dumbledore called out from his desk.

"Just here to see Sinder sir. Decided that I haven't been spending enough time with him."

Dumbledore nodded. "You know Bellatrix, once you're placed in a house you can take Sinder to live in your room."

I smiled. That would be fantastic. I wouldn't have to come to this disgusting office and have to listen to Sinder complain about Dumbledore the entire time I visited him. I opened his cage and Sinder came slythering out. I hadn't realized snakes had such a colorful vocabulary. If I was to take out all of the curse words I think he would of said something along the lines of, "I hate this place with a passion."

"Well Sin I didn't realize you had such a... Vast vocabulary." I answered him giggling.

Dumbledore called out to me. "Bellatrix I believe he would enjoy some fresh air. Go ahead and take him outside for awhile."

I nodded and told Sinder to wrap around my arm. He did as he was told and I ran out of the room greatful to not have Dumbledore ease dropping on our conversation, even if he couldn't understand what we were saying.

"So Bellatrix are you ready to be sorted?" Sinder asked.

"I'm not sure Sin.I'm nervous that I won't be put into Slytherin." I stopped in a court yard where a trio of people were. They looked up at me. Sinder was still wrapped around my wrist.

"Oh hello there." The girl called out.

The two boys just stared at me.

"Hello." I replied blandly.

She stood up bringing the two boys with her. "My name is Hermione Granger." She held out her hand.

I took it with the arm that Sinder was on. "Bella."

She looked at Sin with interest. "Oh I love your bracelet! It looks so realistic."

I laughed as Sinder slowly lifted his head at her. I heard him hiss out. "Stupid girl of course I'm real."

I looked at him sternly. "Be nice Sin."

The boy with rounded glasses looked at me wide eyed. I shrugged him off. "Well I would hope he looks realistic. He is a real snake after all." Sin began crawling up my arm towards my neck.

The Hermione girl let out a little shriek. "How can you let that thing crawl on you? Aren't you afraid he will bite you?"

I stiffled a giggle but the glasses boy looked at me knowingly. "Let's just say Sinder and I have and understanding. He bites me, I bite back."

Sinder stoped and tilted his head. "When did this agreement happen? I can't seem to remember having it."

I laughed and replied low enough that he would be the only one to hear. "Shh Sin. People aren't supposed to know I understand you."

If he had shoulders I could see him shrugging as he came to a rest around my neck.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The rounded glasses boy held out his hand like he was an all important person.

"So whats it to me?" I took his hand any way. "I'm Bella, Bella LaFwa."

All of there eyes widened. "So you're the daughter of headmaster Dumbledore?" The Granger girl asked.

"It would appear I am." I saw Snape coming up to the huddle.

"Miss LaFwa, your presence is required in the Great Hall."

I looked down at my watch. It was 6:30. "My apoligize Professor I seem to of lost track of time."

He nodded to me. "Granger, Weasley. Potter." He added a venom I had never seen into the last name and turned away leading me to the hall.

"Miss LaFwa, I don't recall snakes being allowed in the dinning area."

I laughed. "Once again my apoligize Professor. I don't have time to take him back to Dumbledore's office."

He nodded and stopped. Pulling me into a hug he let down his guard. "Good luck my dear, I know the hat won't make a mistake. You are strong and would make a fine Slytherin. I am proud of you."

I felt a tear of happiness fall down my cheek. No one had ever told me they were proud of me. "Thank you father."

He pulled away looking confused. "Father?"

I looked back at him wide eyed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out."

He looked at me sternly. "Don't ever say that infront of another student." His face softened as he hugged me one last time. "I will see you after dinner daughter."

He walked into the hall leaving me to look after him. I felt myself grin. He had called me his daughter.

The great hall had been filled with students and the air was full of loud talking. I just sat in my seat at the main table observing the other students. I immediatly found the trio I ran into in the court yard. The girl caught my eye and smiled and waved. I waved back but not as enthusiastically as she did. The boy, Malfoy, also caught my eye. I would occasionally look in his direction and find him staring at me.

Dumbledore went to the main podium and hushed the crowd. "Students, teachers, future witches and wizards. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. When this school first began it was created to be a safe haven for the world's future magical leaders. There were four houses created. Each house represents the qualities the members should hold. So as we have many a times before, let us sort these future magic makers into houses that will compliment them most. Ladies and gentlemen let the sorting begin."

The hall erupted into applause and Professor McGonagall stood up and began to call out names. Each time a student was placed their new house would cheer. I found it to be rather boring and zoned out until I heard my own name called.

"Bella LaFwa."

I stood up from my seat and walked across the stage to the stool. I sat down and the professor placed the hat on my head. I felt like my mind was being invaded and in a sense it was.

"Ahhh, very couragous and furiously loyal." The hat shouted out.

The only thing I could get through my head was one sentence. Please, not Gryffindor.

"Strong and an impecible mind. All qualities from the houses match this student. Decisions, decisions. What house will it be? Slytherin, Huffle Puff, Gryffindor or Raven Claw." At that moment he seemed to hear my one wish. "Not Gryffindor eh? But you could do so well there."

The Gryffindor table turned dark and whispers began to flow through them.

"Hmm. Are you sure my dear? Once placed you cannot change." I nodded. "Then that is it. SLYTHERIN!"

The table erupted in cheers. I looked over at Snape. He was nodding in approval. I grinned. Exactly where I wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

I took my seat next to two very perky looking girls.

"Hello! My name is Pansy. Pansy Parkinson." She didn't hold out her hand, she just did a half glare half suspisions look.

"Oh." I began to turn away.

She cleared her throat and I turned to face her again. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

I rolled my eyes. "You and I both know you already know my name so why don't we just skip the cute little introduction?"

A loud laugh busted out. I looked up to see Malfoy snickering at my reaction to Pansy.

Pansy glared at him. "You're not going to let her talk to me like that are you Draco?"

He looked between the two of us. "How she talks to you is up to her and her alone." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and began to survey the food.

I had never seen so much food in my life. There was everything from turkey to pizza to octopus. This food could of feed my entire orphanage for a year.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Hermione, Harry and the Weasly boy standing behind me.

"Hey Bella, we have some people we would like you to meet."

I stood up next to her. "Anything to get away from these people."

The trio stifled a laugh and the Slytherins looked offended.

"Don't go with that stupid mud blood and the blood traitor."

I looked at him confused. "I'm not sure what those words mean but you should shut your mouth and get over yourself Malfoy. You aren't that great."

This time trio and table all laughed. He glared around and shot me the dirtiest look I'd ever seen. I smiled sweetly at him and winked before turning to the trio.

"So who are these mysterious people?"

Harry answered me. "Well we thought we would start with Fred and George and maybe Luna and the rest of our friends then maybe we could take you out to Hagrid's cottage."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

I turned to the table. "It was a pleasure not having to get to know you." I turned on my heel and Hermione began to lead the way.

"Bella that was bloody brilliant." The Weasley boy said.

I shrugged. "They were beginning to annoy me. Especially that Pansy girl."

The trio broke out into a fit of laughter. "Join the club Lafwa." Potter said.

I rolled my eyes. Joining anything with them was the last thing on my mind. "So where exactly are we going?"

Hermione spoke up. "We are taking you to the Gryffindor table."

I laughed. "I highly doubt I will be welcome there anytime soon."

They just shrugged. All of a sudden two red headed boys came up to us. They had to be twins and they looked alot like the Weasley boy I was already standing with.

"Well hello there." One of the twins said.

"Hi." I replied with a nod.

They held out their hands. "Fred and George Weasley at your service."

I took their hands. "Bella LaFwa."

A smile playfully danced across their lips. "So who's who exactly?"

One pointed at his chest with his thumb. "I'm Fred."

THe other one groaned. "No I'm Fred. You're George."

I just stared at them. Were they joking? Please tell me they were.

Weasley rolled his eyes and pointed at the boys. "That ones Fred and that ones George. Their just trying to mess with your head."

The twins gapped at him. "Why'd you do that mate? We really had her going!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "These two idiots are Ron's older brothers." She pointed at the Weasley next to me.

I nodded. "Okay." I was beginning to get bored and saw a prefect leading a group of students back to the Slytherin common room. "Hey do you think we could finish this some other time? I'm really tired and would like to just get a few hours of shut eye."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. See you at breakfast Bella."

I nodded, great just what I needed. A cheery little ball of sunshine first thing in the morning. I ran to catch up with the rest of the group following the Slytherin Perfect. We walked for awhile before stopping infront of the entrance. "Pure blood."

The portrait swung open. I rushed through the door and began making my way up to the girl's tower. Suddenly I felt someone's hands lace around my hips and slam me against the stone wall.

"What the hell?" I looked at the face. It was Malfoy. That stupid, idiotic, breath takingly handsome jerk.

He grabbed my hands and held them above my head. "Hello there LaFwa."

I frowned. "What do you want Malfoy?"

He put his face right infront of my own. "I didn't appreciate the little scene you cause back there."

I snarled at him. "I don't care if you appreciated it or not! Let my hands fucking go!"

He laughed. "Remember Bella. You wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of me." He brushed a piece of hair out of my face then put his head down so our lips were not even an inch apart. "Now would you?"

The anger building up in me finally hit its breaking point. I spit on his face and freed my hands from his grasp so I could shove him away. He bent over wiping his face. " No Malfoy. You wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of me." I spit at him again and turned to walk away.

"You'll regret that one day. One day you and your stupid little blood traitor, mudblood and hero will regret all of this."

I rolled my eyes. "Can it Malfoy." I turned and walked away.

If he thought he could threaten me and get away with it he had another thing coming. 


End file.
